Who kew Ravenclaws could party
by sunflowers on a stormy day
Summary: You might describe Ravenclaws as shy, bookworms, smart or wise. Who knew you could add party animal to that list. ONE-SHOT (may be continued if I get some good reviews or feel like it)
1. A night to remember

Rose Weasley was a Ravenclaw and a good one at that. Lot's of people thought Ravenclaw's were just your smart nerdy people but they couldn't be so wrong. It was one of the best kept secrets in Hogwarts, which was known for secrets, but could Ravenclaw's party. Once they had done their homework of coarse on a Friday night they went all out, some snuck down to the kitchen and got food from the all too willing to please house elves. Then some would get out the secret stash of decorations lights and all you could need for a party. All Ravenclaw's were invited no matter how young but, strictly no one from other houses.

Unlike the Griffindors who just threw up some lights and got drunk, at this party they actually put effort into making it look nice. Now they didn't make it all fancy no it was still a good teenagers party with dim lights and pounding music but it was just better organized. And this evening they were going to have a larger party than normal because they had just won a quidditch game so they thought they would combine the celebrations with the party that weekend.

So as the night wore on Rose put away her books to see if she could help with the decorating. Being a fifth year she had gotten used to the parties and usually took a big part in them.

"Hey Cassy, can I help there." Rose said as she went over to Cassandra ,who was a sixth year, on a ladder hooking up some fairy lights.

"Sure Rose how about you set up the main lights they are over in the long cupboard." Cassy said pointing in the general direction of the cupboards. Rose went over and pulled out the lights and their stands and began setting them up. After a while Roses arms got a bit tired so she went of to find Garret a fifth year like herself to help her set up. She knocked on the boys dorm door, when she received no answer she called.

"Garret it's me Rose I need you to help me with setting up for the party." A shuffling came from within the room and the door creaked open to show a very flustered Garret with Angeline clinging to his arm. A smirk played on Roses lips, Garret and Angeline had been after each other since third year it seemed they had finally admitted to their feelings.

"Sorry Rose, I am a bit busy right now." He smiled down at Angeline. "Maybe another time?" Rose grabbed his arm.

"Garret there will be plenty of time for snogging later at the party, but there will be no party if you don't help me. So come on." Rose pulled him out of the dorm and he didn't struggle. In first year people learnt it was easier to just do what Rose wanted, because she had the fortune of inheriting her dads temper and stubbornness. Everyone realized after a traumatic experience when a Slytherin called her a blood traitor, sorry not for her traumatic for him, he ended up in the hospital wing for a week.

"So I need you to hold up the stand as I screw it in place got it, good." Rose said as they entered back into the common room. Angeline sat down and watched as they worked. Soon more people started coming back from studying and helped get everything ready. By seven everyone had arrived after dinner and Craig, who although very smart wanted to become a DJ, started the music, the party had began.

Lots of people started dancing lots of girls hovering around the quidditch team, yes just because they are smart doesn't mean they skipped the hormone hand out. There were a few couples dancing, Rose saw a group of third years having a dancing contest. There were also a few couples snogging around the edge of the darkened room, Rose bet one of those couples where Garret and Angeline.

Rose started to dance as well, her dorm mate Helen joined in and the two girls started rocking out doing some weird as dance moves. The two eventually grew bored of dancing and retreated to some chairs.

"So Helen wheres Penelope?" Rose shouted above the music. Angeline, Helen, Penelope and Rose where the Ravenclaw fifth year girls.

"I think she had some extra homework to do she said she would come in later." Helen shouted back.

"Cool." I shouted back, the two girls sat watching the dancers until two brave fourth years came up to them.

"Hello ladies." One said. "May we please have this dance." Said the other. In this light it was hard to see who they were but they offered their hands out to them and they took them. Who were they to shoot down these boys. The boys lead them to the dance floor. Just then some slower music came on, some people stayed and some left the stage. The boys were just the right hight for this dance. They did a bit of a formal dance, the boy Rose was with was a surprisingly good dancer.

Soon the music went back to an upbeat song. Rose thanked the boy for the dance and headed over to Helen who was now talking to some other students. It was becoming late so most of the younger kids had gone to bed and those who hadn't were almost asleep.

"Hey guys why don't we help the youngsters up to bed and then we can bring out the alcohol what do you say." One of the quieter boys in the group said. A round of grunted agreements came and the group split to look after the younger students.

Once everyone was back downstairs the alcohol was poured into glasses and the fun began.

ooooooo

It was late in the Slytherin common room and the only two who were up were Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. The two had been working on their latest project and hadn't realized it had gotten late.

"Albus, mate." Scorpius nudged his friend who was nodding off in the chair beside him. Albus sat up looking around. "You were falling asleep." Albus nodded.

"Scorp can we do something other than study I feel like if I read one more word my head will explode, I don't care about my grades can't we have some fun." he nagged.

"Albus it's after ten which means it's after curfew." Scorpius stated the time. Albus looked behind at a clock and sure enough it said quarter past ten.

"Yeah so that makes it all the funner, What do you say we put dads cloak to use and go for a bit of an after hours stroll." Scorpius smiled. Ever since first years christmas when Albus received the cloak, the two boys and occasionally Rose if they could persuade her would cause trouble and mayhem. Eagerly Albus fished out the invisibility cloak, hid under it with just enough room for both of them and exited the common room.

"Al where are we actually going." Scorpius said flicking a strand of long hair out of his eyes.

"Well I am not sure but maybe if we are lucky we will find a student out of bed and pull the old invisible man trick with the floating objects or something like that." Albus whispered.

The two boys traveled up to the third floor and started wandering around looking for any late night students. Scorpius was about to say they should head back when Albus shushed him. As the boys listened the quiet pita pater of footsteps could be heard to their right. The boys turned to see a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, she passed by them and tiptoed down a corner.

Once there was some distance between them but they could still see her Scorpius hissed "What are we doing I thought we were going to scare her?"

"Don't you know who that is. It is Penelope Winchard, she shares a dorm with Rose this means she will be heading back to Ravenclaw tower and I bet she will lead us right into Ravenclaw common room. We could do some pranking there couldn't we."

Scorpius processed this. "Okay, but nothing to major I don't want Rose to be angry at me."

"And we all know why that is, you have a crush on my dear cousin don't you."

Scorpius was caught of guard and stopped walking only to have the cloak slip of him. "Dam." he cursed.

"Who is there." Penelope called out, but just before she turned scorpius got pulled back under the cloak. The Ravenclaw girl continued to walk. After a bit the boys started after her again.

"Doesn't she know when you are sneaking around Hogwarts past curfew you don't call out." Albus whispered to Scorp.

"Yeah thats probably because she has never been out after curfew being the goody toe shoes Ravenclaw she is." Scorpius joked.

"Good one but don't let Rose hear you or you will have no chance with her what so ever."

The boys walked a little further until Penelope came to a halt outside a statue. She mumbled something and stepped through the door that appeared. The boys quickly followed, only once the were inside did they realize the booming music, the dance floor and all the people. The boys stood by the entrance in pure shock, all thoughts gone from there heads. All the quiet bookworms and shy nerds where acting like normal teenagers, they were partying. These people who were strictly no rule braking or fun were partying, not just that but half or more were completely drunk. The door opened again so Albus and Scorpius shuffled to the side still under the invisibility cloak so as not to run into any one.

"What? How? Why?" was all that escaped Albus's mouth. Scorpius didn't hear him, his eyes busy searching for Rose she must be hear somewhere. Soon his eyes caught a flash of red hair and he pulled a rigid Albus with him to get a closer look. There Rose was beautiful as ever dancing with her friends, Penelope the girl they had followed here was already dancing glass in hand. The lights spun around the room. It was clear after a few minutes of watching the girls they were completely wasted.

"Albus we have to get Rose out of here she is drunk and remember what happened last time she got drunk." That had been a year ago when someone spiked the punch at a Griffindor party that Rose had been dragged to by her cousins. She ended up starting a fist fight, so drunk Rose is not usually a good sign.

"I guess so, but can't we stay a few more minutes. I would never have thought Ravenclaw's could party this hard." Albus complained.

"Sorry no can do Albus maybe next time we can get Rose to bring us, but right now we owe Rose this."

"Oh alright." The two boys went over to Rose who was now sitting to the side mumbling something. Scorpius grabbed her arm and surprisingly easily pulled her to the exit and out into the corridor where the boys pulled off the cloak.

"Rose are you alright." Scorpius said as she began to wobble on her feet.

"Oh, Hey Scorp my man. Al how you going haven't seen you in aaaggeees." Rose slurred she was most definitely drunk.

"Al what should we do now?" Scorpius said as Rose started to study the ceiling.

"I don't know this was your idea not mine." Al said supporting Roses other side.

"Well we can't put her to bed there is a spell to stop us getting up the stairs, and we can't take her to our room the guys will freak, where else can we go?" Scorpius sighed as he checked of the unavailable places in his head.

"Well we could always use the room of requirement, I mean that should have beds shouldn't it.?" Albus suggested after a moment of thought. Scorp smacked his fore head of coarse, why didn't he think of that.

"Okay, lets go." The three turned and headed up to the seventh floor.

It was a struggle to get up the stairs with Rose not making things easier but eventually they got there, luckily with out bumping into any teachers. The big wooded doors appeared and the trio went inside. They found three beds, some couches an bathroom and in the bathroom cupboard was some anti hangover potion.

"This room is the best." Albus said as he came back from exploring. "Well I am heading to bed, goodnight Scorp." Al transfigured his clothes into pajamas and hoped into the farthest bed.

Scorpius transfigured his and Roses clothes into pajamas as well and helped Rose over to bed. As he tucked her she lifted a hand to his face.

"Scorp have I told you you have the most beautiful eyes." Scorpius stared at he even though she was completely drunk her words still touched him but he wished she had said that to him in her conscious state of mind.

"Good night Rose." He said gently as he turned out the light and hoped into his own temporary bed. What an eventful night it had been, who would have guessed Ravenclaw's liked to party.


	2. The next morning

When Rose woke the next morning she discovered she had a severe head ache. She tried to sit up but the pounding in her head stopped her from doing so. She couldn't see very clearly although she could tell she was neither in her room or the common room. Last night was a bit of a blur and it hurt to think about it so she didn't. Her sight cleared a bit and she managed to sit up, she looked around and realized there was another bed next to her although she couldn't see who was in it. Then Rose saw there was another door to the side of the room and some couches. She slowly rose to her feet and went to investigate what was behind the door. She took a few steps but then accidentally tripped over her own feet. A pair of arms grabbed her before she could hit the ground though.

"Hey Rose don't want you damaging more of you precious brain cells than you already have." Scorpius smirked at her.

"Scorpius not now I need to get some of my anti hang over potion." Rose groaned as she got back to her feet. "Would you mind showing me in the direction of my dorm." she replied brushing herself of.

"Rose, Rose, Rose what type of friend would I be if I didn't have some waiting for you." With that he picked her up much to her annoyance and put her back on her bed. "Be back in a moment." He called before disappearing through the door. Rose not wanting to get back up, looked around again this time realizing the third bed, so if Scorpius had been in that bed, thought Rose, Albus must be the one in the other because those two were always together.

She tried again to think about the night before. For Rose although being a Ravenclaw she didn't mind at all getting drunk she didn't do it often though because she wasn't that type of person she just enjoy the times when she got to relax with her friends and house mates.

"Here you go Rose." Scorpius said as he handed her the potion.

"Thanks" she muttered before downing the dark substance. The taste was horrid as usual but there were only a few potions that tasted good. After a few moment's her head cleared and stood up. She wobbled a bit but Scorpius grabbed her arm.

"Careful there Rose don't want to fall over again." Rose shrugged of his arm and began to pace.

"So where am I." Scorpius laughed.

"I would have thought you'd have worked it out being the Ravenclaw you are." He spoke as he walked over to a couch.

"Just tell me Scorp I am not in the mood for one of your guessing games." Rose replied sitting next to him.

"Room of Requirement." He finished, Rose face palmed, of course.

"Hey guys." Albus called as he sat up in the bed. "How you feeling Rose?"

"Decent, thanks by the way for bringing me back here."

"No probs, anyway it was quite entertaining." Albus chuckled as Roses face contorted.

"What did I do Albus?" Rose asked scared for her reputation.

"Well let me see." Albus stood up doing an impression of a drunken Rose "Oh, Scorpius what beautiful eyes you have." Rose reddened, "What else was there, oh yes. Hey guys did you know that Helen likes Troy the Ravenclaw sixth year." Rose swore under her breath she promised she wouldn't tell. "Oh and can't forget this one. Guys have you seen moaning Murtle I promised I would help her with her home work."

"Both of you, if you tell anyone about this you arse's will be cursed so fast that you wont have time to blink, got it?" Rose threatened.

"Yes mam." Scorpius mock saluted.

"Oh course Rosey-Posie, but may I ask how you plan on doing that without a wand?" Albus said as he jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. Just in time as well as Rose realized she didn't have her wand on her and stormed after the laughing Albus.

Rose was screaming at him but with his seeker skills he got from Harry, he managed to stay out of her reach.

But much to Albus's dismay Scorpius grew tired of watching the two chase each other around the room, so tripped up Albus as he ran past giving Rose the chance to tackle him to the ground.

"Thanks." She murmured in Scorpius's direction as she grabbed a clump of black hair and used it to lift Albus's head.

"Tell me were my wand is, the longer you wait in telling me the more hexing you get so give it up." Rose whispered threateningly in his ear.

"Never" he shouted. They went round and round until again Scorpius bored of watching the cousins bicker again, pulled out his wand.

"Accio Rose Weasley's wand." And flying out of the bathroom door came Rose's wand.

"Scorpius give it here." Rose demanded as she dragging Albus behind her walked up to him.

"Let go of Albus first." Scorpius said knowing if he gave Rose her wand now he would be dragging his best mate to the hospital wing later on. Rose knowing she would probably thank him later, let go of Albus who ran straight from the room. And then walked up to Scorpius.

"Now give me my wand." She said a mischievous gleam in her eye. And being the Slytherin he was Scorpius immediately replied.

"What if I don't." Rose smile was threatening as she crept closer.

"Well then mister Slytherin, I will have to make you then wont I." She laughed cruelly. This would scare anyone else to the bone but Scorpius had seen this tactic used on many others so it would not work on him so he didn't back down.

"Well that is something I would like to see." Scorpius said and Rose lunged for him. But instead of tackling him she connected her lips with his and soon their lips moved together in harmony. Completely forgetting Roses wand, he let is arms relax. But Rose had not forgotten, she reached out and grabbed the wand, broke the kiss, then ran from the room.

Scorpius was left stunned what had just happened. Rose had never used that tactic in getting what she wanted although Scorpius was not complaining. Maybe there was still some alcohol in her system. Yes that must be it thought Scorpius as he walked out of the Room of requirement. But the little voice in his head told him the hangover potion would have dealt with that.

Was there any chance that Rose liked him too.


End file.
